


Birthday

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Cruel Jasper, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Gentleman Captain James Hook, Hurt/Comfort, James Protects Cecilia, Nasty ending, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midshipman James Hook enjoys being with Cecilia during her birthday before a cruel Captain Jasper Hook parts with his own gift for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Midshipman James Hook stood by his bed and smiled at Cecilia. He viewed his betrothed opening her eyes and sitting up. ‘’Here’s your birthday present.’’ James kissed her on the lips for many seconds. 

Cecilia smiled. ‘’Thank you, James.’’

A frown replaced the midshipman’s smile at a snail’s pace. ‘’About Jasper capturing your ship earlier, Cecilia…’’ His shoulders slumped. 

Cecilia continued to smile. ‘’We’re always together.’’ She wrapped her arms around his waist. ‘’Another birthday present?’’ 

James smiled again. After another kiss, he turned his head. The corners of his mouth went down. 

James viewed Jasper standing by the doorway and scowling. He faced Cecilia. ‘’My brother is probably assuming you’re distracting me again.’’

Jasper nodded. ‘’Your betrothed won’t distract you if she is deceased.’’

Cecilia gasped as James scowled at Jasper.

‘’It’s Cecilia’s birthday. You have to spare her,’’ James said.

‘’Cecilia’s death will be quick instead of slow,’’ Jasper said.

‘’Never kill a woman, you cad!’’ James said to Jasper.

‘’Mum never raised me to be a gentleman like you, James.’’

‘’That explains quite a bit,’’ James muttered. He gasped after Jasper trembled with rage. James viewed him carrying Cecilia out of the chamber. ‘’Cecilia!’’ 

James followed Cecilia and Jasper to a plank. His eyes became wide. 

‘’James!’’ Cecilia exclaimed. She was placed on the plank. She struggled while Jasper held her arms behind her back. 

Scowling, James revealed a dagger and approached Jasper. He saw the latter’s wide eyes. James viewed him releasing Cecilia and stepping back. ‘’You walk the plank, Jasper!’’ he said.

Jasper glowered again. He approached James and slapped the dagger out of his hand. ‘’Your betrothed is still going to suffer, Jamie Hook.’’ After carrying Cecilia again, he took her to his cabin. Jasper locked the door. After revealing a dagger, he smiled and approached Cecilia.  
‘’James won’t kiss you another time.’’

Cecilia shrieked.

James was worried as he stood by the cabin door. ‘’Jasper, if you harm Cecilia, I’ll…’’  
Many minutes later, he viewed the door opening. James gasped and shook his head in disbelief after he saw Jasper with a sobbing Cecilia.

Jasper smiled and blushed as he held the bloody dagger. 

Tears formed in the shocked midshipman’s eyes. ‘’I will visit you every birthday, Cecilia.’’

The memory ended before Captain James Hook stepped into a tent. He removed his hat and placed it outside the tent. He turned and walked to Cecilia. Captain Hook’s lip trembled as tears streamed down his face. 

Cecilia’s dress was tattered just like her mind after Captain Jasper Hook disfigured her years ago. Her eyes were sunken. Cecilia’s lips were gone just like her tongue. Captain Hook kissed her hairless head. He bowed near her. He sat with Cecilia.

‘’I’m yours all day and all evening, Cecilia. I’m why you’re a freak show performer.’’ Captain Hook smiled. ‘’My elder brother is deceased, Cecilia. He won’t harm you another time.’’ His scowl returned. Another tear ran down his face.

Concern filled Cecilia’s eyes. She held his hand to comfort him. She tried to kiss his wet face. Cecilia embraced him before he imitated her.

‘’Here’s your birthday present.’’ Captain Hook kissed Cecilia for a long time.

 

The End


End file.
